Revelación
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Sirius está enamorado de un amigo y se ha decidido a hablar.


Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie es mío en este fic (por el momento), todo es de Rowling y no gano nada con él, nada de demandas.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola lectores míos, aquí vuelvo al ataque con otro pequeño fic (aunque lo de pequeño depende de ustedes) que es más bien un experimento mío, pues contiene amor de un hombre a otro, más exactamente de un merodeador a otro. Así es, ya lo leyeron en el review, uno de los merodeadores se a dado cuenta de sus inclinaciones sexuales y de que además, está enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, como reaccionara este y que pasara luego, pues eso en este capítulo, si se tratará de algo más dependerá básicamente de ideas de ustedes y de amigos, aunque ya tengo una muy, muy, muy vaga idea de cómo puede seguir. Bueno los dejo con mi experimento, espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews. Bye  
  
"Revelación"  
  
"Capítulo Único"  
  
Sus ojos dorados mostraban toda la tristeza que le causaba decir lo que me decía; y como cada vez que estaba nervioso, jugaba con los mechones castaños que caían sobre tu frente. Le lastimaba el saber que me estaba lastimando, pero aun así no se detuvo. Terminó de hablar; y tras un nuevo "lo siento Padfoot, de verdad lo lamento, pero así son las cosas, y debes saberlo" se dio media vuelta y salió del salón vacío al que yo lo había conducido. Inconscientemente admiré su auto control, sé que mis palabras fueron una gran sorpresa para él, que no lo esperaba, y a pesar de eso, cuidó muy bien lo que decía, tratando de no lastimarme más de lo que era inevitable. Tras un momento de duda, decidí no seguirle, no haría ningún bien; de todas maneras, no conseguiría hacer que me quisiera de la misma forma que yo lo quería a él. Además de eso, es Moony, ni todos los años que llevo de conocerlo, me han dado el suficiente conocimiento de él, como para saber a donde se dirigirá en un momento como éste. Finalmente, y tras varios minutos de contemplar la puerta por la que desapareció su figura esbelta de pasos elásticos y silenciosos, decido volver a la sala común, quiero ver a James, necesito hablar con él.  
  
Sirius - exclamó James apenas me vio, pero su sonrisa se borró ante mi expresión de mal disimulada tristeza.  
  
¿James, puedo hablar contigo? - Exclamo yo con voz hueca, James asiente y Peter, decide no intervenir y vuelve a su tarea inconclusa. Remus no está en la sala y supongo que tampoco está en el dormitorio pues James me indica las escaleras con la cabeza y se dirige a ellas, yo lo sigo.  
  
¿Qué sucede? - pregunta James con expresión preocupada, una vez que estamos en la habitación vacía y la puerta se encuentra cerrada.  
  
Yo. - empiezo sentándome en la cama de James, que está junto a la puerta, y bajando la vista al piso - yo, hablé con Remus. Se lo dije todo - completo.  
  
¡Oh! - exclama James suavemente, entendiendo al momento la situación y sentándose a mi lado, para luego pasar un brazo por mis hombros - lo siento Sirius. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
  
Yo sólo agito mi cabeza en señal negativa y con un gran esfuerzo, logro sonreír, y poniéndome de pie exclamó con voz de fingida indiferencia, que sé que no lo engañará, y no quiero engañarlo, tan sólo quiero conservar un poco de dignidad en lugar de romper a llorar como un niño chiquito en su hombro.  
  
Estaré bien, no es tan importante, tan sólo necesitaba decírtelo, desahogarme un poco, ¿sabes? - miento yo, sin que mi falsa sonrisa vacile ni un momento.  
  
Sí, te entiendo - exclama, fingiendo que me cree aunque no sea así. Como un buen amigo, a la espera de que yo decida decirle el resto.  
  
Creo que me voy a dar un paseo, quizás robar algo de la cocina - digo yo rápidamente, fingiendo indiferencia.  
  
¿Quieres que te acompañe? - pregunta James.  
  
No, voy yo solo - no me siento tan sereno aun y necesito estar solo, no me quiero quebrar ante él, y James lo entiende.  
  
Está bien - acepta y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se vuelve y exclama de nuevo con gran tristeza y compasión en sus ojos pardos.  
  
En verdad lo lamento.  
  
Lo sé - exclamo yo rápidamente, y James sale por la puerta, para reunirse con Peter en la sala común y ayudarle a terminar su trabajo.  
  
Yo bajo poco después y con vuelvo a salir de la sala común, aunque no sé si en realidad voy a visitar las cocinas, tan solo necesito estar solo. Me pregunto si las cosas alguna vez volverán a estar bien entre Remus y yo, si se sentirá incómodo cada vez que nos veamos. Me pregunto si se alejará de mí. Espero que no, aunque en estos momentos me aterre la idea de verlo frente a frente; sé que no podría vivir sin ver esos ojos dorados de expresión distraída posarse en los míos, sin ver su cabello castaño caer sobre su rostro y ser apartado una y otra vez; no podría vivir sin volver a ver esa media sonrisa mezcla de resignación y diversión con que recibe mis planes más descabellados.  
  
Su respuesta había sonado definitiva, pero me pregunto si lo es en verdad, o si sus palabras sólo fueron un intento de negárselo él mismo. Mi corazón se aferra a una posibilidad que su tono de voz y sus palabras no me dieron. Mis pasos me guían por pasajes secretos y pasadizos poco frecuentados, no quiero toparme con nadie. Me pregunto si Remus hace lo mismo, si camina por lugares poco frecuentados del castillo, o si ha ido a esconderse a algún lugar para pensar tranquilamente. Me pregunto si en estos momentos necesita estar solo, o si lo que necesita en realidad es compañía, fingir que nada ha sucedido. Me sorprendo otra vez de lo difícil que eres de conocer moony; o más bien, de lo impredecible que resultas a pesar de tu aspecto tranquilo, respetuoso y engañosamente transparente. Uno nunca sabe como vas a reaccionar; y eso es una de las cosas que me encanta de ti, que sorprendes a todos actuando siempre de modo distinto al que creen que lo harás.  
  
A pesar de las inútiles esperanzas que aun soy capaz de concebir, lo único que espero en realidad es que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a ser las mismas de antes, aunque sé que eso será muy difícil, sólo espero que sea posible.  
  
************************  
  
Una vez que estuve más tranquilo, lo que ocurrió después de un par de horas de vagar por los pasillos, me encaminé a la sala común. A pesar de todo había pasado por la cocina, y la docena de panquecitos así como la larga caminata habían logrado calmarme casi por completo, ahora sí me sentía capaz de contarle a James las cosas de principio a fin, sin ningún peligro de hacer una escena que sólo me avergonzaría a mí; creo que hasta podría ver a Remus sin inmutarme siquiera. Después de llegar a esa conclusión, decidí que era momento de volver a la sala común.  
  
Hacia allí me dirijo, sin toparme con nadie en mi camino, salvo frente al retrato de la dama gorda, en donde me encontré con tres niñas de tercer año que me sonrieron nerviosas y algo sonrojadas. Yo correspondí a sus sonrisas con una media sonrisa, más parecida a una de las naturales sonrisas de Rem, que a una de las estudiadas sonrisas mías; para luego alejarme de ellas entrando a la sala común.  
  
En las mesas ya no se encontraban James y Peter, seguramente estarían ya en la cama o conversando en el cuarto, pero en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar estaba Remus, cerrando y abriendo un libro que en verdad no estaba leyendo y removiendo de su rostro su cabello castaño una y otra vez. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo, es verdad que seguía muy alterado, pero verlo nervioso es siempre un espectáculo divertido para mí. Verlo cambiar un millón de veces de posición y mirar a todos lados menos al que debería estar mirando y todo eso mientras se retira el cabello del rostro repetidas veces; el flequillo que cae en su frente jamás le molesta, pero en esos momentos parece ser insoportable para él.  
  
Finalmente empiezo a caminar, y el ruido parece llamar su atención en la sala vacía porque alza la mirada de su libro, otra vez abierto, y me mira a los ojos un instante antes de volverse a mirar el fuego de la chimenea. ¿Alguna vez me mirarás de nuevo a los ojos sin volverte, moony? Me pregunto mientras veo tú perfil recortado contra el fuego, yo también vuelvo la cabeza, incapaz de mirarte un segundo más sin ir hacia ti, y entonces tu voz rompe ese silencio incómodo en el que estamos envueltos.  
  
Hola, Sirius - no puedo evitar volver a mirarte y entonces me topo con tu mirada, tus ojos dorados que miran a los míos, esta vez sin vacilar; y tu voz vuelve a sonar en mis oídos tan amable y tranquila como siempre - ¿dónde has estado? Si se puede saber.  
  
Paseando - respondo yo incapaz de decir más y bajando la vista por un momento.  
  
Apuesto que te diste una vuelta por la cocina - bromeas tú, y yo alzo de nuevo la mirada; y esta vez sonrío. Sonrío porque está vez tú estas sonriéndome.  
  
Síp - respondo yo con fingida voz infantil - comí panqués - agregó con voz traviesa.  
  
¿Cuántos? - preguntas riéndote ligeramente.  
  
Como dos docenas - exclamó y no puedo evitar reír un poco ante tu cara de fingido asco.  
  
¡Oh, padfoot! Como puedes comer así. Si acababas de cenar.  
  
Yo me encojo de hombros y me dispongo a despedirme.  
  
Moony, yo me voy a acostar, ¿vienes?  
  
No, aun no tengo sueño, voy a leer un rato y luego subo - me dices con voz despreocupada y volviéndote a sentar recoges tu libro - hasta mañana, Sirius.  
  
Hasta mañana, Rem - me despido yo y camino hacia las escaleras. Pero al subir al primer escalón vuelvo a mirarlo de reojo y lo veo abrir el bendito libro desde la primera página, ahora sé por qué estaba nervioso; le asustaba encontrarse conmigo y que nada fuera igual entre nosotros.  
  
Yo sé que te esforzaste mucho para que me sintiera lo menos incómodo posible, y te lo agradezco, moony, porque sé que para ti no ha sido fácil tampoco, sé que debes haber estado tentado a meterte a la cama y cerrar las cortinas para no tener que verme; pero te quedaste en la sala esperándome porque sabías que no podías huir del asunto. Te prometo que no volveré a mencionártelo, moony, yo tampoco quiero hacerte sentir incómodo.  
  
Entro al cuarto y veo que Peter ya está dormido y las cortinas de su cama corridas, pero James aun me está esperando. Me sonríe desde su cama en donde hasta hace un segundo, parecía escribir algo.  
  
Hola, James - lo saludo, me acerco a su cama y me siento frente a él - ¿haces tareas? - pregunto extrañado.  
  
No, crucigrama - responde él simplemente, pero luego bajando la cabeza pregunta en voz baja - ¿te encontraste con Remus abajo?  
  
Sí - respondo yo con una tranquilidad que lo debe haber asombrado pues alzó de nuevo la cabeza y me miró fijamente - ¿qué?  
  
¿Y todo bien? - pregunta dudoso.  
  
Sí, seguimos siendo amigos. ¿Sabes, James? Yo pensé que iba a ser incómodo verlo; pensé que él se iba a sentir incómodo al verme, pero si fue así, lo ocultó muy bien. Es muy buen amigo.  
  
Sí, lo es.  
  
¿Me pregunto si hice bien al decirle la segunda parte?  
  
¿Qué pasó, padfoot? Yo creí que ibas a decirle, lo que me habías dicho a mí que ibas a decirle.  
  
No lo sé, prongs, eso planeaba pero un a vez que empecé no pude detenerme.  
  
@@@@@@@@@ Flash Back @@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ambos chicos entraron al aula vacía y después de que encendieron con un hechizo las decenas de velas que flotaban en el aire uno de ellos juntó la puerta y suspiró fuertemente como dándose animo.  
  
¿Qué sucede, padfoot? ¿Qué me querías contar?  
  
Hemmm. yo - tartamudeaba el muchacho al tiempo que levantaba sus ojos azules hacia su amigo.  
  
Habla ya, padfoot - exclamó su amigo parándose frente a él y mirándolo con curiosidad - tiene que ser importante o no nos habríamos alejado tanto.  
  
Remus, a mí me gustan los chicos - exclamó Sirius de pronto, bajando la mirada y casi en un susurro.  
  
¿Qué? Pe. pero tú, tú no, no puede ser - tartamudeó Remus - Sirius es ilógico, todas las chicas que paran detrás de ti.  
  
Tú lo has dicho Remus - interrumpió Sirius - ellas se me acercan, y yo. bueno yo coqueteo con algunas de vez en cuando. Pero era para mantener las apariencias. Estaba aterrado, moony, me sentía diferente, estaba avergonzado y tenía terror de pensar que otros lo descubrieran.  
  
En ese momento Sirius alzó la vista nuevamente y con un suspiro miró a los ojos de su amigo y continuó.  
  
Pero luego me enamoré de ti - Sirius hizo una pausa, observando la expresión de shock que había aparecido en el rostro de Remus, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y el labio inferior ligeramente caído - te amo, Rem - continuó Sirius - ya no tengo vergüenza porque nadie podría avergonzarse de amar a una persona tan maravillosa como tú.  
  
Los labios de Remus se abrieron y cerraron repetidas veces, como si su dueño tratara de articular palabras y no lo consiguiera. Finalmente Remus dejó de parpadear muy seguido, y su mirada, que hasta el momento vagaba lejos de ojos de los ojos azules de su amigo, se posó nuevamente en estos; y una expresión de profundo dolor apareció en sus ojos dorados.  
  
Padfoot, yo. yo lo siento mucho - empezó a decir Remus mientras sus dedos revolvían nerviosos los mechones de su cabello castaño - no quiero lastimarte, eres mi amigo Sirius, y te quiero mucho, pero no de esa forma.  
  
Moony, piénsalo un poco.  
  
Sirius, yo no puedo corresponderte. Padfoot. a mí me gustan las chicas. Si jamás me he involucrado con ninguna es por la es por la razón que ya conoces y sólo eso. ¿Entiendes, verdad?  
  
Los azules bajaron, posándose en el piso por un momento y Sirius asintió fuertemente para luego volver a mirar a su amigo.  
  
Lo siento, padfoot, de verdad lo lamento, pero así son las cosas y debes saberlo - exclamó Remus nuevamente.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@ Fin del Flash Back @@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
.Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón - terminó Sirius con una sonrisa algo triste en el rostro.  
  
Su amigo sólo lo observaba con tristeza.  
  
Lo siento Pad, en verdad lo siento - exclamó James.  
  
Lo sé, pero supongo que no podía fingir eternamente, no frente a Remus. Lo que me preocupaba es si las cosas volverían a ser las mismas entre nosotros, pero supongo que sí.  
  
Sí, dudo que Remus te evite o algo así. Él no es así, eso sería huir de algo y él no huye de las cosas.  
  
Sé que tienes razón, me conformaré con ser su amigo. Aunque Dios sabe que no me parece suficiente.  
  
Fin del capítulo uno (o fin a secas, todo depende ¿no?). **********************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno que les pareció, no creo que lo haga un Remus/Sirius, pero protesten si quieren. ¿Les gusto? O ¿quizás lo odiaron? Vamos díganme, ¿les gustó porque ya estaban tan hartos como yo de que siempre fuera Remus el gay? ¿Les gustó porque odiaban como yo que siempre fuera Remus el que sufriera? ¿O quizás porque simplemente comparten la opinión de Sirius de que el guapo de Remus es un ser maravilloso que merece ser amado (así como yo lo amo)? Pues si es así díganmelo en un review. ¿O quizás lo odiaron? ¿Me odian a mí? ¿Me odian porque a lo mejor lo dejo en un solo capítulo? ¿Me odian porque Sirius sea homosexual pero Remus no? ¿Me odian porque Sirius sufra de amor no correspondido? ¿O quizás porque Remus no tenga una vida sentimental activa y aun así se niegue a darle gusto a mi perrito bello? Pues si es así, también díganmelo en un review. Sí quieren que esto continúe y no se quede en un fic de capítulo único, pues también déjenme un review; denme ideas de cual puede ser la trama para que sea más largo, acepto sugerencias, aunque ya me dieron una muy buena, puede que ustedes tengan mejores. Bye, besitos a todos.  
  
Lorien Lupin "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


End file.
